


Attraction

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Future, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tension, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Things are not always ideal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 (November 29th) : Home / Discovery

Arranged marriages weren't easy. Especially with two head strong people. The attraction was undeniable. It got even worse when they both fell in love with each other along the way. Yet they refused to admit it.

It was painfully obvious, though.

They way they carried themselves around the other. The way they never backed down when throwing remarks and defending their own in heated discussions, quite enjoying it. The way Kageyama displayed his trust in him in some situations. The way Tsukishima would get that look in other. The way the air would suddenly become electrified when they so much as brush shoulders while passing. The way Tsukishima's tone would soften when speaking to him, the way Kageyama could ease up the tension in Tsukishima's shoulder with so much as a light brush of his fingers.

The way they would bring down anyone who dared to question them.

The way they would bring out the best and the best worst in each other.

 

A look, a word, a mere whisper...

...and they would take on the world for each other.

 

He never though they'd get along. They were both too stubborn. Kageyama Tobio was a tyrant when getting his point across. The thing that unnerved Tsukishima the most was that time somehow always proved him right.

_Even so_ , he thinks, as he watches his pissed off husband storm out the living room before he says something really hurtful and he _could_ kill a person with his words even if he never realised it himself, _he couldn't see anyone else standing beside him nor himself standing next to anyone besides Kageyama Tobio._

_He just hoped Kageyama thought the same._

 

Nights tended to ease his mind. When the tension would disperse as if nothing happened, both apologising in their own way in the end.

 

He loves the weight on his back, when he falls asleep on his stomach in the evening and Kageyama doesn't turn him or move him when he comes to bed, but just falls asleep on top of him. Or when he wakes up to find Kageyama's arms securely around him and he can trace his fingers against the contours of Kageyama's hands. Those talented fingers and capable hands, his and his alone.

Those hands that held on to him, bended him to his will, hands that loved, hands that teased...

He had been hesitant at first, so mindful of his personal space, Tsukishima never noticed until the first time those hands reached out for him first.

Quite enlightening, that was.

 

But waking up like this, with his majesty holding him securely...

 

_He felt safe. He felt at home._

 


End file.
